dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ice Dofus
O Dofus de Gelo dá 20 danos em cada elemento e é linkado a conta mas vc pode trocá-lo com outros chars seus da mesma conta através do banco, . Agora já se pode "deslinká-lo" com um NPC no zaap do Castelo de Amakna. Atenção: as missões serão linkadas para o wiki em inglês pois o BR é totalmente inútil, mal feito e não vai te ajudar em nada, estando muitas vezes desatualizado e incompleto. Portanto, treine seu inglês e acostume-se a usá-lo. Para começar, existe algumas coisas a serem feitas que facilitam muito a realização das missões. São elas: * Missões da Vacina * Calabouços de Frigost 1, 2 e 3 * Os Skis * Dicas Gerais ' Missões da Vacina' Os mobs de frigost dropam uma maldição chamada LURGI que te proíbe de falar com NPCs, além de outros efeitos. Isso é extremamente irritante e te atrasa muito, pois vc precisa lutar 5 vezes para perdê-la. Então para começar é recomendado realizar as seguintes missões que te permitem ser imune a lurgi: * Os monólogos da vacina * Orelhas de Emi * A doença * Pobre Kiki * Gin e carrapatos * Bem-vindo a Frigost * Primeira missão do crescimento sustentável. ' ' Calabouços de Frigost 1, 2 e 3 Para chegar em frigost 3 é necessário passar TODAS as dungs de frigost 1 e 2, ou seja: masto, pingwin, pirata, obsi, tengu, korri e urso. Isso é um começo. Depois vc pensa em frigost 3, mas já aviso que não é nada fácil. Frigost 3 é o dofus em modo hardcore. (aqui no blog vc encontra tutoriais), serão necessárias muitas dicas de outros players que já passaram, além de videos do youtube. Muitas vezes vc irá morrer (mas isso é normal) e qualquer errinho mínimo te mata. Mas para obter o dofus será necessário passar TODAS as dungs de frigost 3 também. Os Skis As missões irão fazer vc viajar de um lado a outro do mapa inúmeras vezes, portanto obter os skis vai facilitar muito nessa parte. Eles permitem que vc viaje até a entrada da cidade de frigost 1, até o balão dos campos e até as portas de masto e pingwin com apenas 2 cliques. Missões necessárias para obtê-los: * Esqui nas estrelas e Dutch * Marceneira Dicas Gerais Multi-acc: Para fazer essas missões é altamente recomendável que vc tenha um time, para facilitar tanto na viagem de mapas, quanto dungs, missões de drops, crafts, coletas, lutas com NPCs, monstros de missões, enfim, milhõeeeees de coisas que estão por vir quando vc embarcar nessa jornada. Casamento entre chars do time é extremamente necessário, principalmente em frigost 3, onde tudo é perto mas os mapas são apertados e ocorrem muitos agress de mobs pelo caminho. Eu recomento o uso do AHK (explicado aqui no blog) e também de Alt-Tab ou Alt-Esc para troca rápida de janelas. Vc vai andar tanto de um lado pro outro que vai até decorar as pedras do caminho. Atalhos: Se vc necessita de alguns drops e não quer ficar abrindo toda hora o inventário, arraste eles para a barra de atalhos. Assim cada vez que dropar já aumenta ali embaixo e vc vê quanto tem. LISTA DE CONQUISTAS E MISSÕES Friboff - MISSÕES DE INTRODUÇÃO * Os Campos de Gelo * Um prefeito gelado * Contato Total Stop Right There - MISSÕES DE DUNGS * Anti-realista - Mastogob Real * As jóias da coroa - Pingwin Real * The Pirate of Men's Pants - Buck Anear * Lavomatic - Obsidemonio * Está frio, mas não importa - Tengu * Barba épica, cara - Korriander * Lá em cima na montanha - Kolosso * Lá em cima no pico congelado - Urso Glacial Real Town Hall Crawl - MISSÕES DA PREFEITURA * Bem-vindo a Frigost ** Os monólogos da vacina ** Orelhas de Emi * O lago congelado - NECESSÁRIAS PARA DESBLOQUEAR OUTRAS MISSÕES ** Pescando em águas congeladas ** Pescando com Mel ** Mel Odious ** Mel O'Drama ** Pegue seu peixe fresco aqui! * Os sobreviventes de Frigost ** Marceneira ** Vamos dar uma volta na floresta ** Os caçadores ** Ele quer ser enterrado no mar ** Aquecimento de baixo custo ** Procurando por Danlavie ** Quem se beneficia do Mastogob * Frigost: Uma ilha diferente das outras * Crescimento Sustentável ESCOLHA BISALE OU CASSIOPEIA ** Bisale Vinelenta - FLORES *** One hundred and twenty three flowers, exactly like the others *** Botanic-nick-nick *** Highly strung *** My lily flowers *** Tyler Rose, Tyler Rose, oh! *** Blushing blooms *** Happy is he who likes your lilies *** The name of the fungus *** Fangs for the add *** Frigost in Bloom ** Cassiopeia Sant - SEMENTES *** Semear as sementes *** Um pássaro na mão... *** Massacre Hakapik *** Cum grano salis *** Semente ruim *** Campos perfurantes *** Semente doente *** As sementes da discórdia *** O campo de heróis *** Castlefield * Dungeons and Dragrunts * Fundo do buraco Winter is Coming - MISSÕES DO CONDE * !Snowbound Village Survivors! - RESTO DAS MISSÕES SOBREVIVENTES DE FRIGOST ** Departamento de Suprimentos ** Um amigo que não deseja o seu melhor ** Maya, a bela * !The Last Survivors ** !Daddy's Wittle Girl ** !Recalled to Life ** !Spontaneous Combustion Engine ** !Armarines on Strike ** !Saving Gus in Private ** !Outbreak of Ex-Emma * !Castle in the Snow ** !All Along the Watchtower ** !A Cold War ** !Sylargh's Plans ** !You Want Smooth Skin? ** !The Last Map * !If Only I Could Turn Off Time * Mind Over Masters - DERROTAR OS BOSS DE FRIGOST 3 (EXCETO O CONDE) NAS SUAS DUNGS. ** Derrote Nileza - Tutorial em português aqui. ** Derrote Sylargh - Tutorial em português aqui. ** Derrote Klime - Tutorial em português aqui. ** Derrote Missiz Freezz - Tutorial em português aqui. * !Guilty On All Counts - DERROTE O CONDE NA SUA DUNG Too Cold For Zero - (CONQUISTA) - MISSÕES DO VILAREJO SUBMERSO * Prólogo ** !Fate (SE VC É Brak), Destiny (Bonta), or Rivaly (Neutral) * !Curses! * !Snow Business (e Hot P.A.N.T.S.) * !Hot 'n' Cold * !All Is Not Frost a) Ice Hotel b) The Ice Foundry c) Shadow and Ice Freshly Laid (conquista) * O Dofus de Gelo - automaticamente validada ao completar todas as acima. O GUIA As missões acima estão explicadas nos seus links mas algumas coisas ainda devem ser ditas: Missões relacionadas a dungs: Em algumas missões vc precisará matar alguns boss nas suas dungs, SOUL NÃO CONTA. Algumas dungs aparecem em mais de uma missão, são elas: * Mastogob Real: Anti-realista, Hot P.A.N.T.S. * Pingwin Real: As jóias da coroa - The Hunters, Fishing in Frozen Waters * Obsidemônio: Lavomatic, Hot P.A.N.T.S., Supply Depot, In Search of Al Ive * Kolosso: Lá em cima na montanha, A friend who doesn't have your best interests at heart * Nileza: Mind Over Masters, Hot 'n' Cold, Saving Gus in Private * Sylargh: Mind Over Masters, Hot 'n' Cold, Sylargh's Plans * Klime: Mind Over Masters, Hot 'n' Cold, You Want Smooth Skin? * Missiz Freezz: Mind Over Masters, Hot 'n' Cold, The Last Map * Conde Harebourg: Guilty On All Counts, All Is Not Frost Missões relacionadas a drops: Algumas missões te pedem drops que são itens de missão, a maioria são drops de 100%, mas algumas não. Esses drops não podem ser comprados nem trocados. Aumente a PP do seu time e faça desafios para aumentar a chance de drop. O drop do revish na dung Miss por ser de apenas 10% pode ser feito capturando souls dos mobs. Os sobreviventes de Frigost: É recomendado realizar essas missões juntamente com as do crescimento sustentável pois alguns drops caem dos mesmos mobs. Crescimento Sustentável: Essas missões são chatíssimas pois vc terá que dropar itens dos mobs de uma área e coletar sementes de plantas dessa área. Os drops são 100% no entanto. Geralmente existem 3 locais de plantas em cada mapa, vc pode coletar todas as 3 (o que leva 20 min para completar) ou esperar o respaw no mesmo mapa (o que leva 1h para completar). Dungeons and Dragrunts: se vc já completou as dungs não precisa fazer denovo, o NPC irá validar a missão para vc. Fundo do Buraco: é necessário fazer a dung de novo mesmo que vc já tenha feito antes. Ordem das dungs de frigost 3: As missões de dung são saving gus in private, a quinta parte de the last survivors, hot 'n' cold, e a quarta parte de too cold for zero e snowy castle. Para saving gus in private ''vc tem que matar nileza. Para ''snowy castle vc tem que matar sylargh, dai klime, e então missiz freez. Em hot 'n' cold vc tem que matar nileza, dai sylargh, klime e missiz freez na ordem que quiser, então voltar ao nileza (mas não se preocupe vc terá um ponto de segurança na sala de saída da dung, mas que não pode ser usado em saving gus). Após a missão hot 'n' cold vc terá que matar o conde para all is not frost. Então, quando vc passar o Conde vc ganhará um save point no telhado para poder falar com a Jiva, e ela só completará a conquista Freshly Laid quando vc acabar tudo o resto. Sendo assim, vc terá que passar todas as dungs DUAS VEZES, mas o Conde tem um save point. Partes da missão Sylargh's Plans e Hot'n'Cold podem ser feitas ao mesmo tempo, contanto que vc tenha terminado a missão A Cold War. Fonte: blog da rayska Categoria:Ice Dofus Categoria:Dofus de Gelo